Oliver Gets Lost (UK VHS 1997)
Oliver Gets Lost is a UK VHS. This was Distributed by Disney Videos and Thames Video. Plot Notes * Voices: Macaulay Culkin as Oliver, Travis Fimmel as Bobby, Clive Standen as Bow, Toby Kebbell as Jeremy, Ben Foster as Toby, Dominic Cooper as Luke, Jemima Rooper as Hannah, Christina Cole as Bertha, Lara Pulver as Marie, Natalie Gregory as Jenny Foxworth, William Glover as Winston, Cheech Marin as Tito, Richard Mulligan as Einstein, Roscoe Lee Browne as Francis, Dom DeLuise as Fagin, Susan Sheridan as 19-GB, Oliver Chris as Toulouse, Christine Cavanaugh as Berlioz, Leonardo DiCaprio as Bambi, Andrew Keegan as Thumper the rabbit, Jimmy Weldon as Jelly the Duckling, Martin Jarvis as Godfrey The Horse/Dudley The Pig, Luke Bryan as Casper, Penelope Keith as Martha the Cow, Hannah Gordon as Brenda the Duck, Janet Ellis as Enchanta the Giant White Swan with Pink Hair, Pink/White Wings, and White Tail, Jon Pertwee as King, Jack Nicholson as Armor King, David Jason as The BFG/Jerry the Hippo/Charlie the Zebra/Peter the Frog, John Noble as Frasenburger the Pig, Matthew Corbett as Chuck the Tiger, Penelope Keith as Celia the Giraffe, Peter Cullen as Henry the Indian Elephant, Barry Took as Ted the Rhinoceros, Bernard Bresslaw as Josh the Horse, Lorraine Chase as Abigali the Flamingo, Dickie Davies as Don the Penguin, Nigel Hawthorne as Scott the Black Panther, Peter Hawkins as Kuma, Helen McCrory as Panda, Debi Derryberry as Ness, Don Messick as Scooby-Doo, Joey Lawrence as Lucas, Cillian Murphy as Ivan Bear, Patty Maloney as Tanis/Sophia Bear/Petra, Kendall Cunningham as Timmy, Michael Nunes as Beanie, Jason Marin as Robespierre, Jimmy Hibbert as Sam the Ant/Mukti, Garry Chalk as Peter the Caterpillar, Jason Alexander as Douglas, Rosamund Pike as Siamese the Palm sized white kitten with large white feathered wings with rainbow hintings, wide blue eyes, and SUPER DUPER fluffy tail, Honeysuckle Weeks as Carew the Cute Baby Female Lion Wearing a Bow, Jaleel White as Hank the Cute Lion King Cub, Heath Ledger as Archie the Cute White Tiger Cub, Will Kemp as Yankee Doodle Pigeon, Nicholas Melody as Orbitty, Howie Mandel as Gizmo, Hugh Laurie as Peeps the sparrow, Christopher Daniel Barnes as Billy Peltzer, Jodi Benson as Kate Beringer, Dick Beals as Sparrow, Samuel E. Wright as Sebsatian, Edan Gross as Flounder, David Warner as The Duke of Edinburgh, Margaretta Scott as The Queen of Edinburgh, Mary Maddox as Princess of Wales, Mary Webster as Camilla, Duchess of Cornwall, Morwenna Banks as Diana, Princess of Wales, Ewan Stewart as Charles, Prince of Wales, Bernard Fox as Prince Philip, Duke of Edinburgh, Deborah Watling as Anne, Princess Royal, Juliet Stevenson as Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon, Jonny Phillips as Prince Andrew, Duke of York, Helen Shaver as Queen Victoria, Jo Rowbottom as Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge, Lara Pulver as Princess Charlotte of Cambridge, Joe Armstrong as Prince George of Cambridge, Angela Lansbury as The Queen of England, Susan Blu as Pluma, Bonnie Langford as Agatha Christie, Matthew Corbett as Fire Station Officer Foggy, Matthew Kelly as Goldstein, Laura Petela as Beatrix Potter, Andrew Sachs as Owen Jones, Tim Brooke-Taylor as Patrick, Christopher Biggins as Kirk, Ronald Lacey as Douglas Pocock, Ringo Starr as Griz, Derek Griffiths as St John the Evangelist, Sam Howard as Mr. Bondgate from Bondgate Books, Shirley Cheriton as Helen Potter, George Cole as William Heelis, Henry Cavill as Walter Bertram Potter, Sheila Hancock as Xarifa, Jim Sturgess as Peter Piper, Marco Williamson as Benjamin Bouncer, Penelope Lively as Miss Tiggy Winkle, Paul Eddington as Mr. Jeremy Fisher, Heath Ledger as Tom, Jacqui Hawkins as Tabitha Twitchit, Lynda Bellingham as Jemima, Elizabeth Watts as Annie Carter Moore, Joss Ackland as Roald Dahl, Sophie Dahl as Herself, Lynda Bellingham, Bernard Cribbins, Alison Steadman, Johnny Morris, Angela Richards, Juliet Hammond-Hill, Hazel McBride, Roy Castle, Charlie Williams, John Hurt, Jonathan Kydd as Rupert Potter, Nigel Havers as Frederick Warne, Peter Bowles as Norman Warne, Terry Pratchett as Charles Dickens, Jan Francis as Enid Blyton, Thurl Ravenscroft as Hans Christian Andersen, Ken Page as A. A. Milne, Frank Welker as Matches/Yakky Doodle/The Five Headed Monsters, Brian Drummond as Dr. Claw, Candy Candido as Stripe, John Ratzenberger as Heihachi Mishima/P.T. Flea, Michael McShane as Giga Bowser, Ken Barrie as Dr. Claw (Singing), Ian McKellen as Ganondorf, Lois Nettleton as Daxty, Gary Goldman as Piranha, Peter Cullen as Orbtwo, Katherine Dillon as Petra the Yellow Bird (Singing) And Joe Ranft as Narrator * Additonal Voices: Katherine Dillon, Tim Curry, Christian Slater, Robin Williams, Grace Zabriskie, Geoffrey Blake, Tommy Chong, Townsend Coleman, Danny Mann, Judi Dench, Maurice Lane, Vicky Ireland And Una Stubbs * Release Date: 3rd November 1997 * Distributed by Disney Videos and Thames Video Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning screen # Closed Captions screens # Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You # Flubber trailer # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Angel (1978) Commercial # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - The Great Disappearing Act (1978) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Madame and the Baby (1980) Commercial # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Gold (1981) Commercial # Coming Soon from Disney Videos # Peter Pan trailer # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Swami Bowling Ball Trick Bedrock Bowling League Crystal Ball (1981) Commercial # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Camping (1981) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Christmas (1981) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Martians (1982) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Turkey Pox (1982) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Toad (1982) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fred's Birthday (1982) Commercial # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas teaser trailer # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Salesman (1984) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Shaking (1984) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Pebbles Twenty-Six of Workout (1985) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Chocolate Space Connect (1985) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Raiders of the Fruity Pebbles (1985) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Raiders of the New Grape (1985) Commercial # VCI children's promo from 1997 # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Rock-Bot (1986) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Motorcycling Barney (1986) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Skateboarding (1986) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Karate Lesson (1987) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Australian (1987) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Super Cocoa Man (1987) Commercial # So Dear to My Heart trailer # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Rap Master Rubble (1988) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fred Savages (1988) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Bedrock Danceland (1988) Commercial # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Motorock Race (1988) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Have Some Cocoa Pebbles Barn (1989) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Chinese Plate Spinner (1989) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal CD Rapper (1990) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Dick Tracy (1990) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - The Time Machine (1990) Commercial # Hercules trailer # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Captain Cocoa (1991) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Super Fruity Zone (1991) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - The Alien (1992) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fruity and the Beast (1992) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Christmas (1992) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Cocoa-Saurus Rex (1993) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Amusement Park (1993) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Genie (1993) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Star Trek (1993) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Bedrock Dinosaurs (1993) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Troll (1993) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - The Changer Rearranger and Robosaurus (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Doc Fudgerock (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Blue Ninjas with Beach Ball at Toys "R" Us (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Sumo and Dinosaur Ooze (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Lion (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Berry Blue (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Cartoon Man (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Teacher (1995) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Ghost (1995) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Cocoa Hontas (1995) Commmercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Disappearing Act (1996) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fruity Pebbles Wonderland (1996) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Skele Saurus (1996) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Sky Diving (1996) Commercial # The Rescuers trailer # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Christmas (1997) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Bronto Bright (1997) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Chocules (1997) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Snowboard Flintstones (1997) Commercial # Cinderella trailer # Also Available from Disney Videos # Sesame Street trailer (long version) # The Animal Shelf trailer # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh trailer # Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs trailer # Walt Disney Classics 1997 trailer # The Rescuers # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1995 trailer # The Black Cauldron trailer # Oliver and Company short trailer # The Rescuers Down Under trailer # Stay Tuned (Orange Background) # Thames Video logo # BBFC U card # Walt Disney Pictures logo # Thames Television logo (with UK Pitched) # Start of Oliver Gets Lost (1991) Closing Previews (UK) # End of Oliver Gets Lost (1991) # A Don Bluth film logo # Thames Television logo silent # Walt Disney Pictures logo silent # Thames Video logo # Also Available from Disney Videos # Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer # Disney Videos 1996 trailer 2 # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action trailer # Muppet Treasure Island trailer # Bambi trailer # Coming Soon from Disney Videos # Lady and the Tramp trailer # Jim Henson Video logo # The Muppets Collection trailer Gallery Oliver Gets Lost (UK VHS 1997) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:VHS Category:1997 Category:Oliver and Company Category:The Aristocats Category:Bambi Category:Sophia Bear Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Fourways Farm Category:Casper the Friendly Ghost Category:She-Ra: Princess of Power Category:The BFG Category:Earthbound Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Category:Gay Purr-ee Category:Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines Category:The Jetsons Category:Gremlins Category:My Little Pony Category:Inspector Gadget Category:Yakky Doodle